


Suit room lovers (Foxy x Reader) FNaF

by MonsterInMe96



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterInMe96/pseuds/MonsterInMe96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its four weeks after the incident and you still haven't got out into the restaurant to meet the kids yet! But nobody knows your pain better than the pessimistic Foxy...its up to you to cheer him up...in any way possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit room lovers (Foxy x Reader) FNaF

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING! hopefully that's got your attention! okay this is an explicit work guys! that means rated 18 and above! Not for the young ones so turn your screens off kiddies! this is a female reader x male character! just be warned before you continue okay? this can be read as a one-shot however I do recommend you read the prequel "your mechanical heart" beforehand because you may not get some of the references....okay enjoy!

The grand reopening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza- four weeks later

You sighed as you watched from behind pirates cove at the hustle and bustle or lack of in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Ever since the murder of Ashley Barton and your disappearance, business was running slower than usual. The incident had attracted bad press within only a matter of hours, people claimed the place was cursed by the angry spirits of the children who were supposedly killed in '85 which wasn’t far from the truth. You watched as David ran around the restaurant in a mad dash and promised the customers there was absolutely NOTHING to worry about. As the he ran around Freddy, Bonnie and Chica played their usual songs, before hand you couldn’t tell that they were tired, worn out and utterly loathed the songs they sang. Now that you had entered their world you saw things in a whole new prospective and that included hiding behind pirates cove. You had all spent many nights trying to think of a way they could introduce your character and hopefully get you out there so the kids could see you, not only that you all tried to think of possible ideas of how to get Foxy back on the scene, after all Wanda (the name of your mascot) was Foxy's first mate and what was a first mate without a captain? 

So there you were sat on the dusty wooden floor of pirates cove, wondering how you could get you and Foxy noticed, you was so deep in your own thoughts you did not hear the clanking of metal feet coming towards you  
"why you wearing that?" you wires worked to make your head move and look up at Foxy "what do you mean 'why you wearing that'? im in my suit? why aren't you in yours?" you replied in a hushed robotic tone hoping the kids wouldn't hear your metal jaw flapping.  
"ye don’t need to be wearing that all day lass, ye can get out of it for a bit…its not like ye will be working today" Foxy tried not to sound pessimistic. You huffed and closed your eyes, using the technique Foxy had taught you only weeks ago about how to release your spirit from your suit. You stood up slowly, and tilted your head to look up at Foxy who was still taller than you even when you were spirits , his eyes watched your every move. You moved to wrap your arms around his thick neck as you leaned in and nuzzle your nose against his sharp one.

"Hey Foxy can't be a pessimist now can he?" you said trying to lighten the mood but you understood why he felt so negative, after all he was thrown away and forgotten about after the bite of '87. You sighed and realised that lightening the mood with words wasn’t working, you stood on your tip toes and closed the gap between you and the older pirate . Closing your eyes you didn’t see the look of surprise in Foxy's own crimson red orbs before they shut as he instantly kissed you back. Your began to shake as you felt the pirate kiss you with so much passion and need. You tightened your arms around his strong neck, bringing you closer together as you tangled your fingers in Foxy's long red locks and felt as his tongue swiped across your bottom lip, mischievously asking for entrance. Letting out a quiet moan Foxy saw his chance and quickly slipped his tongue into your mouth, a grin spreading across his face as your wet muscles lapped against each other in a sensual fight for dominance. 

Your knees finally gave in and you nearly collapsed to the floor, gasping as a strong arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you flush against a muscular exposed chest. Foxy drew away from you slowly, a string of saliva connecting you both before he broke it and leaned his forehead against yours against yours.  
"(Name)?" you heard foxy pant out, his chest heaving against yours  
"yeah?..." you replied with equal effort. Licking his lips as he stared at you he spoke "i- I've been feelin' things that I never felt before…ever since ye came back I…I've been havin trouble controlling meself" he gasped as he nipped at your pointed ear, sending shivers down your spine, he then lowered his head and started sucking and biting harshly at your neck. You could hear your moans getting louder as you gripped onto Foxy's back tighter and tiled your head back to give him better access to you delectable throat. As your eyes flickered towards the slightly open gap in the curtain of pirates cove you caught eyes with Bonnie while he "played" his guitar…his mouth was wide open, nearly falling off its hinges and you could clearly see his eyes were literally popping out of the sockets in his metal head. Faintly you could hear the David say something about Bonnies hinges getting stuck again. 

You felt your cheeks become beetroot red as you tried to get Foxy's attention which wouldn't be easy considering he hand was moving down your back towards the swell of your backside where he massaged the flesh between his strong fingers, his mouth still doing wonders to your neck  
"Foxy…" you moaned, he growled and bit harder thinking you was simply reacting to his ministrations "Foxy…" you groaned again, this time a bit louder  
"That’s right lass…keep sayin' me name like that" he growled next to your neck. You groaned in frustration 

"Foxy!" this time you got his attention, he raised his head with a worried look in his eyes "(Name) what's wrong? did I hurt ye?" he fretted as his eyes roamed over you looking for a wound. Foxy looked up at you as you snickered "what's so funny?" he asked getting a little irritated now, you had a massive grin on your face as you pointed to the opening in the curtain. Foxy followed your finger, his fox ears instantly dropping to the sides of his head when his eyes met Bonnie's, his own rugged cheeks becoming crimson. 

"O-oh…" he mumbled as he waved sheepishly at Bonnie. You grinned as you saw David go up on stage and try to lift Bonnie's jaw shut, each attempt ending in it hanging open again. The Boss threatened to take him back into the stock room and his mouth instantly snapped shut, his head turned and he joined in the stage routine. Before you both knew it you had erupted into laughter, Foxy squeezing you softly as his chest vibrated with laughter while you ducked your head into his shoulder to try to control yourself. Once you had both stopped you pecked Foxy on the nose "I think we need to find a…more private place" 

"me thoughts exactly" Foxy grinned devilishly before he lifted you up and threw you over his shoulder, you let out an "offt" as his shoulder collided with your stomach. Foxy began to strut off the stage into the backstage hallways, his ruined tail swishing with pride. You huffed as he carried you towards god knows where only stopping when he came face to face with someone in the hallway "hey foxy….what you doing….ermmm with (Name) on your shoulder?" you heard golden Freddy ask. Your face became flushed as you tried to get off Foxy's shoulder 'this is so friking embarrassing' you thought to yourself. Foxy slapped your ass to get you to stop squirming electing a squeak out of your mouth.  
"With (Name)? we be playing a little game" you could practically hear the grin in his voice  
"Oh that sounds neat! can I play?" you face palmed as you heard Goldies naïve question. Foxy grinned and leaned in to the curious spirit "fraid not bear…s' just a little game for me an the lass" he finished with a wink.  
"Oh?....ohhh!!! right…ermm well, I'll just…be…going…ermm that way!" Golden Freddy pointed towards the camera room and scurried away but before he could get far enough, Foxy hooked Golden Freddy's arm to stop him, the golden haired spirit turned around with a questioning look on his flushed face  
"do an old mate a favour…let the other's know…the suit room is eerrrr….how should I put it…occupied" If you could have seen it you would have seen Golden Freddy's eyes become as wide as dish plate before making a vomit noise and running off.

"Great save" you mumbled as Foxy carried on down the hall way, he only chuckled deeply as he shouldered his way into the costume room, he swiped his arm across the table and made all the heads that had been stacked on it clatter to the floor "shhhh!" do you want anyone to hear us?" you whispered frantically while he made sure the costume table was clear  
"Lass we be dead, nobody will be seeing us unless they have some kind of psychic powers" foxy grinned out as he threw you onto the table, but making sure he didn’t throw you hard enough to hurt. You let out a gasp when your back collided with the wood. 

You raised your head to get a better look at Foxy in the dim light and gasped at the sight that met you. Foxy was leaning over the table with his long red locks hanging over his strong shoulders, his hook and his fingers digging into the wood as his chest heaved, his visible metal ribs gleaming in the light. Looking lower you felt a blush crawl up your neck and around your cheeks, there in front of you was a rather large visible bulge pulling at the front of Foxy's torn trousers. He followed your eyes down to his member before smirking and letting his eyes travel up your body

"All this for me lass?" he whispered dangerously as he knelt on the table and began to crawl up your body, his hungry eyes landing on your face, his mouth open showing off his white and gold fangs. You slid your hands over his naked shoulders and grasped his head and yanked him down to kiss you deeply. Your back arched and Foxy slid his arm underneath you as you both kissed each other with insatiable hunger, your lips lapping against each other frantically, tongues lashing against one another as they explored new and forbidden wet caverns.  
Foxy pulled his lips down your chin, past your neck and licked a wet strip from your slightly exposed cleavage, and back up to your neck before biting down.  
You threw your head back and let a wanton moan escape your mouth as you held onto Foxy's head, subconsciously spreading your legs to give him better access 

Seeing his chance Foxy shot his hand down to claw at his brown trousers and finally he yanked them down releasing his large straining member with a hiss to bob out into the open. Your eyes widened as you took in the length, you had never EVER done this before so it was understandable why you were so nervous. Foxy saw your apprehension "hey" he whispered leaning in to you he kissed you sweetly "ye sure ye wanna do this lass?" he questioned, genuine concern in his voice which made all of your doubts melt away. You answered by pulling off your pirate top in a sensual way and brining him down to kiss you in a slow dirty dance of lips.

while you kissed Foxy trailed his hook down your stomach, the cold metal making you gasp out for unnecessary air. You shuddered as Foxy's hook caught on your black ripped trousers and began to pull them down slowly, giving you chance to back out if you wanted to. Cold air hit you in the most delicious way, making you release a breathy moan from your mouth. Foxy released your mouth and moved down you once again this time choosing to stop of at your exposed breasts, both of them shining with a slow build of sweat, the very sight made Foxy's mouth water. He shot his head down and bit into one of your sensitive nipples without warning, worrying the flesh between his teeth being careful not to cut you with is fangs. You cried out as he gave one last harsh suck then moved on to the second one and gave it the same treatment as the first one. Feeling a bit daring yourself you allowed your silver tail to move out from behind you and creep up around your thigh and swiftly wrap around Foxy's cock, stroking It slowly yet firmly.

Foxy let out go of your nipple and let out a animalistic roar of ecstasy, his hips stuttering forward into your tails ministrations'. You felt confused as Foxy practically bent his body in half a crazed look in his eye, suddenly your eyes widened and your mouth opened in a dirty moan as you felt a wet warm envelope your clit. You tried to scramble away frantically from this new over whelming feeling but a strong hand stopped you. Foxy raised his eyes to look at you as you panted and thrashed, a shit eating grin on his face as he sucked on your sensitive puckered flesh and drew the most sinful patterns around you with his tongue while you continued to stroke his dick with your tail. Your head fell back onto the table as your hands made their way down to Foxy's red head, your fingers gently scraping his scalp before tightening if the pirate gave a particularly hard thrust of his tongue.

Foxy shoved a single thick finger into your soaking folds  
"Fox-Foxy! s…stop! I can't! its too much" this only made Foxy grin wider as his tongue lapped against you frantically and he added a second finger, scissoring you open and finding a special spot inside of your very core. He bit your clit and plunged his fingers in impossibly deep, hitting a spot inside of you that made you see starts. A coil tightened in your belly, your tail went completely rigid and you screamed to the high heavens "FOXY YES!!!" you felt the coil unleash as you had your first orgasm, your sweet juices covering Foxy's mouth and stubble. 

The pirate licked your folds clean before licking his own lips clean, all the time watching you as your cheeks reddened at the sinful action. Foxy moved up and kissed you, making you taste your own juices, you both moaned as you felt the blunt head of Foxy's large cock poke at your pussy.  
"I'm gonna fuck ye so hard (Name)"  
"Yes…yes!"  
"I'm gonna fill ye up with my load" this time his head slipped in slightly before pulling back out, you whined in disappointment and brought your hands down to pull at Foxy's toned ass, your claws scratching his skin. The pirate let out a deep laugh as his metal hook made its way up to your breasts again and played with one of your nipples teasingly making you whine even more  
"hmmm beg me" Foxy muttered lustfully as his length prodded your opening gently  
"F-Foxy please….I uhhh I need this!" you moaned as your hands pulled tighter at his cheeks trying to press him into you but he stayed put "not good enough lass" he grinned but soon stopped when he saw the lustful danger in your eyes, you spoke lowly "Marcus…You will get your cock and you will fuck me so hard I won't have to be a fucking animatronic to walk funny for weeks" Foxy looked at you with equal danger, a sudden dominant aura came off him in waves which only turned you on more.

"ohhh Lass….as ye wish" he trust In to the hilt, You saw white as you screamed in absolute bliss as his cock filled your tight passage. You instantly wrapped your arms around Foxy's strong neck as his shoulders hunched while his hips began to jack hammer into your pussy. Foxy's eyes were blazing, his teeth clenched together as animalistic grunts escaped through the tight gold and white. You legs trembled as they wrapped around Foxy's pounding hips, soon your hips joined in the dance and you thrust against each other madly like the animals you had become. 

"F-fuck (Name) I've been waiting so long to do this" Foxy growled as he tore at you neck with his teeth, leaving dark bruises there "Oh Yes! YES! Harder Foxy! F-faster!" you cried out in dirty pleasure  
"Damn ye have a dirty little mouth on ye" he gave a hard thrust directly into that spot that made you see stars "You ahhh can use that mouth for so much….Yes!" Foxy howled as you clenched down on him nodding your head frantically in agreement  
"You’re my little bitch now! MINE!" The pirate yelled to the heavens, his hips were a thing of complete and utter power now, showing no mercy as they hammered his cock into your tight hole making you see stars as the familiar coil began to seize in your stomach again.  
"Foxy….Oh! oh! M..MARCUS! I'm so close!" you cried in warning to him as your arms tightened around your partners neck and your hips hammered back into Foxy's  
"Tha-that’s right bitch! cum! cum for me!" he howled, biting your neck to tip you over the edge. And oh boy did it have effect, You screamed in release as your second orgasm flowed out of your pussy, your juices coating Foxy's lower half. The older pirate moaned in ecstasy your walls clenched around his big length and finally made him blow his load inside of you he leaned on his elbows, caging you into him as he quaked and waited for you to stop milking him dry.

After a few minutes Foxy moaned quietly and pulled out of you softly as not to hurt you, he arranged you both so he was lying on the table and you lay on top of him, your head on his chest and over where he heart would have been beating. You both glowed as you kissed lazily from time to time and your fingers played with Foxy's red chest hair. "I wasn't lyin' (Name) I'd wanted to do that for so long...I love ye so much (Name)" Foxy said as he kissed the top of your head, you smiled contently "I know Marcus I love you too, I always have ever since we were kids…I've wanted to do this too and I hope we get to do it again very soon" you grinned up at your lover 

"hmmm" Foxy fake pondered before grinning and kissing your lips softly "I think that can be arranged Lass"

Later that night after the rest of the group had finished for the day they were placed back in storage room. As soon as everyone went home they came to life and began to wander the halls on free roam. But weirdly enough they couldn’t find You or Foxy anywhere, only your suits. "where could they be? I wanted to see (Name)!" Chica whined in her robotic voice, checking the camera room  
"I don’t know Chica, maybe they are in pirates cove?" Freddy quipped up from the side, they both noticed that Bonnie wasn’t actually helping them but lagging behind them, a troubled look on his face "what's up Bon?" Chica asked, tilting her head  
"Errr…I don’t think we should disturb them…."  
"whys that?" Freddy looked at the rabbit also tilting his head to the side  
"well…I think they may be spending some…quality time together?" Bonnie tried to hint, both of his friends clearly not getting it "But they have had all day! its my time with (Name)!" Chica whined again. This time storming off to find the both of you. The three mascots finally arrived at pirates cove, Bonnie trudging behind against his will. Before Chica could open the curtains, Golden Freddy shot out of the shadows and stood in front of the curtains, his arms stretched out.  
"Hey what's the big idea?" Chica stomped her foot in a strop, clearly pissed at not being able to see if you were behind the purple starry curtains.  
"I-I don’t think you should go in there?"  
"come on bro why the heck not?" Freddy piped up poking his head form behind Chica.  
"I tried to tell them!" Bonnie stood to the side, his arms crossed and his feet tapping the floor. Goldie looked up in surprise "So you know?"  
"Oh boy do I! had a small glimpse!" Bonnie stated proudly  
"No way! what did you see?" Goldie urged  
"(NAME)!!!!" all the animatronics nearly jumped out of their suits as they heard Foxy's pirate voice yell from behind the curtains, Bonnie and Goldie looked at each other with wide eye's while Chica and Freddy narrowed theirs in confusion  
"Foxy! what's going on in there!" Chica yelled, irritation clear in her voice.  
"shit…their out there" they heard your voice say in a squeak before sounding like you were being gagged…Which you were…on Foxy's dick.  
"Foxy! (Name)! come out we wanna see you!" Freddy yelled.  
"I don’t think that be a good…uhhh idea matey!" Foxy yelled with a strain in his voice  
"An why not?!" Chica shouted  
"(Name)….ermm she's…she's busy….ohhh like that….errr at the moment" Foxy moaned out.  
"Right if you don’t come out of there Marcus! we are coming in" Freddy yelled. You gasped as you tried to get off your lovers cock but he pushed your head down, a pleading look in his eye to finish him off. You grinned as you sucked harder on him, swirling you tongue around his shaft before taking it all in.  
"We will give you to the count of five" Chica yelled  
"ONE" you bit at his tip  
"TWO" Foxy's legs seized up as he felt his orgasm build  
"THEE!" you fondled Foxy's balls quickly as you hollowed your cheeks  
"FOUR!" you looked up at Foxy and gave one hard suck  
"FIVE!"  
"(NAME)!!!! FUCK YEAH!!!!" Foxy yelled to the high heavens

Before Chica and Freddy could open the curtains you both poked your heads out of the flaps "what's up?" you asked casually  
"Oh hey (Name)!!! there you are! you wanna come with me to th- OH! OH GOD!" Chicas eye's went wide as she looked at your face, Freddy looked at her confused, she turned his head with one wing and pointed to a spot on your face, his own eyes widening "OH…OH! JESUS! I'M OUT OF HERE!" he yelled madly, yanking everyone else out of pirates cove. Once everyone was gone you both looked at each other in confusion before Foxy fell to the floor laughing his head off insanely…there on your face was a splatter of Foxy's semen…Proudly sliding down your cheek.

Nobody ever came into pirates cove without warning again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I hope you liked it! this is the first Explicit fanfiction I have posted up! I am currently taking requests, at the moment I am working on a Chica x male reader request :) however they will probably be out in a few weeks time as I'm off to uni! hussah! anyways I hope you like it :) please don't flame this! I know its not everybody cup of tea! to the people who have been wanting an Explicit Foxy x reader I hope this is up to your standards....ermmm....enjoy?


End file.
